Whatever You Want
by KingFluffyTails
Summary: If you have a favorite ship in Naruto smut and all tell me and ill do it exacly how you want me to
1. Requets?

Please don't hate this is my first time doing something like this,if you have a favorite ship in Naruto smut and all then tell me and I'll do it


	2. InoSaku

Okay here we go

Warning:yuri girlxgirl (if this sucks I'm sorry I'm not really good with english)

InoSaku

Sakura rushes through the house"Where is it"she wants to look good for her date tonight but she can't find her dress she stops for the moment to set up the table and freezes hearing a knock at her door she throws on a robe and opens the door to see Ino her longtime girlfriend"You made it"Ino kisses her cheek and steps inside"Of course I wouldn't miss our dates for anything"Ino sits on the sofa"Do you not want to eat?"Sakura closed the door and turned to her girlfriend"I don't know I'm not really hungry"Sakura sits beside her"Well what do you want to do?"Ino climbs into her lap"How about I punish for being a bad girl"

Cliffhanger sorry but I don't know if this is good enough to continue


	3. NaruHina

Hinata squeaked when Naruto lifted her off the ground almost effortlessly"Naru-"she was cut off by him kissing her"You really want to Hinata?"she nods"Y-yes I want to try"Naruto sits her down"Great go lay down on the bed"Hinata does as she's told while she waits for her fiancée"Eh Hinata you gotta take yer clothes off ya know"Hinata blushes"R-right"she slowly strips Naruto watches her with pride in his eyes 'that's my fiancée beautiful like always' he thinks to himself

Hinata notices his staring"W-what is it?"Naruto smiles"Nothing it's just your really pretty"Hinata blushes harder"W-well um..I"she can't form words once Naruto starts to undress but leaves his boxers on Hinata's eyes linger for a second"What?"she jumps"N-nothing I was justwonderingifyouweregoingtogetconpletlynaked"Naruto blinks"What?"

Small time skip

Naruto finishes preparing Hinata"Ready?"she nods he slowly thrusts in carful not to hurt her"Ahh!"he starts to thrust faster and Hinata covers her mouth"Hey don't do that I wanna hear your voice"he moves her hand and starts to thrust faster"Naruto More!"Naruto does as she says their moans and grunts echoing off the walls"N-NARUTO!!"she shakes violently and he grunts cumming(I think that's the word) inside Hinata he slowly pulls out"Um n-Naruto?"he pulls her close and gently strokes her hair"Hm"she bites her lip slightly"Was I bad?"Naruto laughs"No Hinata you were amazing, I love you"she smiles"I love you too Naruto" they fall asleep cuddling

The end(was it bad message me if so and if you have more requests)


	4. NarutoxTsunade

Okay so I'm a little nervous about this one since my best friend helped me with it and he's a little pervert(even tho he's taller than me but whatever)

Naruto walks down the hallway to the Hogkage's office,Tsunade had specifically asked he'd come since she asked for him he didn't bother knocking opening the door he froze"Gran-Tsunade!?"she lays on her desk in nothing but lingerie"Oh how nice of you to finally join me come in and lock the door"Naruto gulps but does as told she sits up and beckons Naruto closer with her finger he follows as if in a trance"Wha-"Tsunade cuts him off with a finger"Have you ever been with a woman?"Naruto blinks at the question"Well I mean-"Tsunade leans forward giving Naruto a good view of her cleavage"I mean a real woman nothing like Sakura"Naruto flushes and shakes his head"Well time for you to learn take your clothes off"Naruto's eyes widen but the glare she gives him makes him not disobey her

Once out of his clothes Tsunade stands up and pushes him in a chair"Lets have some fun shall we"Tsunade takes of the lingerie and Naruto watches feeling himself getting hard Tsunade grins"I guess I'll just have to fix that now won't I?"she gets on her knees and licks the head slightly Naruto shudders and just barely holds in a moan when he feels a moist warm cover half his dick"Ah!"the sucktion on his dick made his mind cloud with fantasies he's had before but instead of seing Sakura he sees Tsunade his face turns red when her golden-amber eyes look up locking with his blue ones

Suddenly Tsunade pulls back"I'm getting tired of this foreplay lets skip to the main course"Naruro blushes not sure what she means but excited if he gets to feel that amazing pleasure again she hovers over him and slowly sits on his dick,Naruto groans at the feeling she starts to move up and down Naruto finds his hands at her hips helping her at one point Naruto accidentally thrusts up making Tsunade moan deliciously he does it again and earns another Naruto grins moving forward pinning Tsunade to the ground and starts pounding into her she moans loudly and wraps her arms around his neck the harder he went the louder she moaned Naruto grunted when Tsunade squeezes him tightly he moans and cums inside her"Pull out"he does as told and Tsunade sits up"So how was it kid"Naruto tackles her again"That's was amazing"Tsunade laughs"Yeah but we can't sleep on my floor"nothing"Naruto?"she looks to see him sleeping she sighs"I guess I could sleep to"


	5. ObiKaka

So this one is for my friend  


Warning: kinky (maybe some bdsm and toys) yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like them um skip this chapter

Also I don't own Naruto

Kakashi layed on the couch reading one of his Icha Icha books while he waited for his boyfriend Obito, he was happy when Obito admitted his feelings for him 2 months earlier but what he never expected was for him to be so kinky not that he minded it was just the fact that Obito has rules and if Kakashi broke them he'd get punished the rules were simple well per what Obito would say 1.No masturbating(an: ik that's kind of cliche but whatever) 2.No being dominant 3.No seducing master/daddy 4.No avoiding punishment 5.No disobeying master/daddy

Kakashi never thought they were hard rules to follow it was just the third one he hated he loved to seduce Obito and make him blush but he knew Obito would punish him which hasn't happened a lot,but the thing is Kalashi actually enjoys the punishment the thrill of pain he doesn't want Obito to know that he wants no one to

Just thinking of if Obito found out made him hard which was confusing him he knew he wasn't supposed to but it's not like Obito would find out so he slide his hand into his pants and started masturbating he wasn't bothering to keep his sounds in he pulled his pants lower and pulled his mask down to suck on his fingers then he pushes one in his hole then another his voice only increases

He was so occupied with his pleasure he didn't realize Obito walk in from his mission"Well Kakashi looks like you broke rule number one"he jumps seeing Obito"Oh um your back I uh didn't hear you" Obito chuckles walking closer"Yeah you were to busy breaking rules to noice"he gulped and pulled his pants back up and slowly moved to run"Yeah um how about I go make you something to eat"at that he bolted for the stairs only to be pulled back by the waist he opens his mouth to speak but tenses when he feels Obito's mouth near his ear"That's two rules Kakashi"he bites his lip slightly that voice turning him on more he rolls his hips against Obito"Mm I'm sorry Obito I just missed you so much"he turns around and slowly kisses Obito's neck he hears him growl and that's when he realizes what he's done

"My Kakashi it's almost like you want to get punished breaking three rules"Obito picks up Kakashi and rushes to their bedroom he drops him on the bed and goes to the closet"What are you doing?"Obito ignores his question looking for a special box when he finds it he pulls it out going back to their bed"What's in there?"Kakashi asked since he's never broken more then one rule before"Your punishment now hush"Obito starts to get everything ready Kakashi pouts not having attention thinking since he's already broke theee rules things can't get any worse he pulls his pants off and starts fingering himself"Ah Obito"Obito stops what he's doing and looks over at his boyfriend and almost gets a nosebleed

"Your digging your ass it's own grave now"before he can react Obito pins him down and kisses him roughly Kakashi struggles to keep up with the kiss Obito pulls away"Take off the rest of your clothes now"he goes back to getting things ready Kakashi giggles finding this hilarious"But what if I don't want to"Obito growls"I said **now**"Kakashi bites his lip at how dominant Obito is being and does what he says when he's finished Obito pulls Kakashi over his lap and spanks him"How many do you think you deserve"Kakashi gasps never had Obito spanked him before he was turned on beyond belief"I-I don't know"Obito grins at the stutter"How about 20"Kalashi nods"I want you to count"Kakashi nods again but suddenly jerks when he feels the harsh slap to his ass"Ahh"Obito frowns"I said **count**"Kakashi moans softly"Now what do you say kitten"Kakashi blushes"I'm sorry Obito-"Obito slaps his ass harshly"That's the wrong name babe"Kakshi bites his lip"I-I'm sorry daddy"Obito grins and smack his ass again

Another smack"AHH T-TWENTY!"Kakashi pants and prays that Obito doesn't notice his orgasim"Did you just cum?"Kakashi tenses"M-maybe"Obito growls like a animal and flips Kakashi around and pushes him into the bed roughly he reaches over and gets handcuffs and cuffs Kalashi's hands to the headboard then he holds up an object Kakahsi's face heats up"This vibrates since I know how much you like things that do that"he pushes the dildo in Kakashi who moans Obito puts a ball gag in his mouth then turns the object to the highest level sending Kakashi into a moaning mess he pulls at his restraints Obito just watches as he undressed himself he gets close to his boyfriend who has a pleasing look in his eyes"You want something baby"Kakahsi nods his head still moaning"What do you want"Obito teases the poor man who is losing his mind from the pleasure Obito gets up again and returns with a whip"Let's have more fun yeah?"he brings the whip down on Kakashi's stomach making the other moan even louder but it's muffled by the gag

This goes on for a bit until Kakashi convulses and cums again that's when it clicks in Obito'shead he turns off the vibrations and unclips the gag"Kakashi do you like pain?"Kakashi blushes and looks away"You do?"Kalashi slowly nods and to his surprise Obito chuckles"I already found you hot but the fact that your a masochist just make it better"Kakashi tries to wrap his legs around Obito's waist"Daddy please"Obito grins"Please what"Kakashi whimpers pulling at his restraints again"Please fuck me"he cries Obito's grin widens"Of course babe"he pushes in and Kakashi moans Obito's pace is hard and fast making Kakashi's moans loud"D-daddy ahh!"Obito grips Kakashi's hips"What is it?"Kakashi pulls at the restraints"Please let me touch you!!"Obito grins like an animal and frees Kakashi's arms and they immediately wrap around Obito's neck"AHH OBITO MORE!"Obito does so and Kakashi feels like he could burst with pleasure"Please please please!!"Obito knows what Kakashi is asking he's almost there himself"Yeah"Kakashi throws his head back with a scream and cums hard Obito does the same but inside

Once they catch their breathes Obito pulls out"Why did you never tell me you liked pain"he picks Kakashi up and walks to the bathroom he fills the tub with water then carefully put him in the water"Mm Obito.."he caresses his boyfriend's cheek"Yeah?"drowsiness threatening to take over"Bathe with me"Obito smiles and gets in behind his boyfriend"I never said anything because I was worried you'd be disgusted"Obito laughs and hugs his boyfriend"Kakashi nothing in the world would make me stop loving you or find you disgusting"Kakashi's heart flutters and he hugs back


	6. KisaIta

This is for my sister I hope you enjoy this girl

Warning: boy x boy(well man x man) a little dirty talk but most importantly the smut(let me stop I sound like my sister) and brief mention if Deisaso and some cross dressing

I don't own Naruto

Itachi sat on his bed in frustration who was he frustrated at himself never in his life had he felt this way before sure he and Kisame had sex before but each time Itachi always found himself wanting more just thinking of the blue man when he was on top of him sweating and grunting almost at his peak made Itachi's face flush with colour and his pants tighten Itachi shook his head and got up a walk would surely help him

As he walked down the hallway he overheard something he followed the sound till he was infront of Deidara and Sasori's shared room that's when he saw Sasori on the bed masterbating he gasped louder then he expected and Sasori looked up he jumped up grabed Itachi's arm and pulled him into the room slamming the door closed"You saw nothing"Itachi slowly nodded not really paying the smaller man much attention Sasori noticed the faraway look in the Uchiha's eyes"Uh not that I care but are you good?"Itachi snapped out of his daze and looked at the redhead"Hn"Sasori sighed"Look I know we're not exactly friends but there's obviously something on your mind"Itachi shifts his weight"Um"he went to answer but then an image of Kisame flashed in his head his face turned red

The redhead puzzled raises his eyebrow"Are you sick or something"Itachi shook his head"No"Sasori crosses his arms"Are you...thinking of someone"Itachi's eyes widened"N...no"Sasori chuckles"Let me guess your growing feelings for that fish of a partner you have"Itachi's mouth drops open"Feelings?"Sasori rolled his eyes"Yup I know how you feel the first time I realized I had feelings for that brat Deidara I was confused and denied it but then it made sense"Itachi blinked"What do you suppose I do then"Sasori smirked slightly"Your asking me?"Itachi nodded"Well you could try to make him jealous or just straight up tell him how you feel"Itachi thought about it"What if I seduced him then tell him"Sasori plops down on his bed pulling the raven with him"Why are you helping me"Sasori blinks"Well I don't see why not"Itachi suddenly grabs the redheads shoulders"What do you and Deidara do"Sasori blushed"Well it depends the brat can be kinky sometimes"Itachi tilts his head"But I think I know just the right thing for you"Sasori quickly puts some clothes on and grabs the ravens hand pulling him"Where are you taking me"Sasori smirks"Shopping"

Kisame throws open the door to his shared room with Itachi noticing he's gone Kisame falls onto the bed and dozes off.Sasori carefully helps Itachi slip into the room they already discussed the plan,Itachi slowly walks to their bed and crawls onto it watching the blue man his face heats up noticing that his partner is shirtless he touches his arm and squeezes his muscle Kisame's eyes snap open startling the raven who pulls his hand back"Why did yo-"Kisame gaps at Itachi(an:okay so Itachi is wearing like a Playboy bunny outfit with his hair in two low ponytails)

Itachi's face heats up and he quickly grabs Kisame's hands"I have to tell you something"Kisame raises his eyebrow"Yeah?"Italians nods"I...I think I love you"Kisame's jaw drops"You wha-"Itachi interrupts him by kissing him roughly still surprised Kisame doesn't move Itachi pulls away"You love me?"Itachi nods Kisams grins and kisses Itachi and pushes him down on the bed"I was wondering when you were gonna say it"Itachi's eyes widen"You knew?"Kisame chuckles"You think that I wouldn't notice we share a room and we've known each other for awhile now"Itachi looks away

Kisame practically rips Itachi's cloths off and kissss down the ravens body and lifts up his lower half"You up for four play or just get straight to it"Itachi blushes"Just hurry please"Kisamd grins and covers his fingers in oil and slowly pushes a finger in the raven who bites his lip once it loosens he adds a second finger then a third by then Itachi has grown impatient"Kisamd hurry please put it in"Kisame smiles and pulls out his fingers he lines himself up and thrusts in"Ahh!"Itachi grips Kisame's shoulders and pushes back against the blue man

Getting the idea Kisame thrusts faster Itachi's voice increases"Kisams harder!!"Kisame complys and try's to find that spot in the raven that he knew would drive him crazy"AHHH!!"Kisame grins"Found it"Kisame abuses that spot Itachi screams and scratches his back"Shit Itachi I'm gonna blow"Itachi just moans louder,then the moment arrives they both cum at the same time their voices harmonies(in some weird way) they both pant trying to catch their breathe"I love you too Itachi never forget that


	7. JiriayaxTsunade

* * *

Tsunade splashes in the water she hasn't had a free day like this in awhile she knows a certain someone is watching her she knows exactly who that's why she wore her very revealing bikini instead of her one piece it's still revealing just not as much she leans forward slightly and a smirk tugs at her lips when she hears a small squeak coming from the bushes"You can come out now"the figure steps out"How'd you know"she chuckles"Ha you think I wouldn't notice you Jiraiya"he shrugs"Come here"Jiraiya slowly walks closer to her"Recently I've been noticing your presence so out with it why are you spying on me"Jiraiya smiles"You know the answer already"

Tsunade wraps her arms around Jiraiya's neck leaning in close to his face"Do I?"Jiraiya feels himself getting an erection and he's sure Tsunade feels it because her grin only grows"Looks like someone is happy to see me"she pushes Jiraiya down and undoes his pants to pull out his erection she puts her cheek to it and moans"Your scent has always excited me"Jiraiya groans"Just suck it already would ya"she giggles and nearly swallows his erection whole"Fuck"he groans and grips her hair

She moves her tongue all around trying to taste him fully suddenly she pulls off"Why did you stop?"his eyes narrow and she pouts but then it quickly turns into a grin agian she takes off her top and presses her breast against his erection"Now that's hot"Jiraiya watches her for awhile but then gets an idea"Tsunade"she doesn't stop but looks up"Hm?"he quickly pushes her back before she can react(Ninja skilllss mkay let me stop) and yanks off her bottoms lining his erection at her whole but doesn't push in"C'mon on out it in"now it was Jiraiya's turn to grin he was gonna tease the hell out of her

He rubs his erection against her but never pushing in Tsunade moans in pleasure and frustration"Jiraiya"he cups her face"What?"he wants her to beg but he knows she's to uptight for that"Hurry up and put it in dammit!"Jiraiya chuckles at her irritation"Not unless you beg"he continues to torture her for awhile until she whines and pulls at his shirt"Please Jiraiya take me"he grins once more and slams into her"Ahh!"he knows she likes it rough so he starts a rough pace her moans and whines only go to his dick making him go harder and faster"JIRAIYA YESS!!"he pounds into Tsunade and her eyes roll back into her head and her tongue hangs out

Panting hard he knows he won't last much longer and he knows Tsunade won't either so her hits that special spot in her so she'll cum first and she does while clenching on him so tightly he can't move and grunts and releases inside of her Tsunade opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a yell"GAAAHH GRANDMA PERVY SAGE WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!??"they freeze hearing Naruto"Shit"he chuckles at her reaction"Were never gonna hear the end of questions and you know it"Jiraiya nods"DID YOU TWO NOT HEAR ME!"


	8. Itanaru

Warning: yaoi(boy x boy) birthday sex(kinda kinky I guess)

I know it's not his birthday but I just needed somethig for the story

Naruto and some of his friends help with the setup"Sasuke"Naruto pulls at his friends arm"What usuratonkachi"Naruto sighs"Are you sure he'll like it?"Sasuke makes an amused face"I'm sure he would like you pounding into his ass"Sakura smacks him in the back of the head"Sasuke!"he just shrugs and Naruti chuckles"Well I was hoping to do that"now it was his turn to get smacked by Sakura"Stop saying such inappropriate things at the moment"the blond and raven look at each other then bust out laughing

Ino runs in"Guys he's here get ready!"everyone rushes into their places with Naruto casually sitting in the kitchen where Itachi would come in at as he opened the door Naruto pretended not to notice this was apart of his plane to act like he didn't care about his boyfriend's birthday but in reality he was"Oh hello Naruto"the blond just waved his not looking at his boyfriend"Naruto?"the raven touched the blond's shoulder"Yeah what is it?"Itachi flinched he was expecting his boyfriend to be the usual energetic and loud but he wasn't plus he hadn't even said happy birthday once"Nothing sorry I'll go"Naruto suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap"Where ya goin?"Itachi sighs hearing his boyfriends usual tone"Nothing really you just seemed annoyed"

Naruto laughed"Nah I couldn't be annoyed at someone as cute as you"Itachi blushes"Don't say such nonsense"Naruto pushes Itachi up then standing up after him"Cmon I wanna show ya something"Naruto took his boyfriends hand leading him into the living room as soon as he opens the door everyone jumped out"SURPRISE!!"

Itachu blinked"What is this?"Sasuke ran out and hugged his brother"It's you birthday party"Itachi's face was slighly stuck with surprise"For me why?"Naruto laughed"Cuz we all care about ya!"Itachi smiled slightly"Thank you"Sasuke chuckled"Don't thank us yet"

The party was a success Naruto could see that his boyfriend was actually enjoying himself now the final piece could be in action Sasuke looked over and Naruto nodded"Man I'm beat"everyone else caught on and said things similar Itachi wasn't really paying much attention to them as they all filed out leaving the blond with his adorable boyfriend"Hey c'mere I gotta show you your last present"Itachi followed

They stopped at their shared bedroom"Naruto why are we here"Naruto just smiles and opens the door their sitting on the bed is a box with a red ribbon on it"That's for you"Itachi nods slowly as Naruto leads him towards their bed"What is inside"Naruto bites his lip as he watches"Open it and find out"Itachi slowly undoes the ribbon and lifts the top Naruto hears a small gasp"A collar and a dildo"Naruto watches as the ravens eyes sparkle"Oh thank you!"he hugs Naruto tightly"Wanna test them out?"Itachi nods eagerly"Well undress then"Itachi does as told while Naruto picks up the collar"Look what it says"there on the collar reads _Naruto's Property_ Itachi blushes as Naruto puts it on his neck"Such a nice fit"Itachi nods and pulls Naruto close for a passion filled kiss Naruto chuckles into the kiss and pulls away

Itachi pouts and tries to kiss Naruto again"Wait~"Itachi blinks at the tone of Naruto's voice"It's your birthday so this has to be extra special"Itachi pouts again"Aw don't pout"Itachi does as he's told Naruto touches one of his nipples and he bites his lip"Hey don't bite your lip"before Naruto can do anything else Itachi tackles him and kisses him of course Naruto kisses back and his hands wander down to Itachi's ass he grips it with one hand and pulls Itachi away by the hair with the other"Take it out"Itachi immediately pulls down Naruto's pants and boxers and bites his lip as the hard throbbing erection pops out"Hey lay back"Itachi pouts but lays on his back Naruto picks up the dildo and puts lube on it"Ready?"Itachi nods and Naruto pushes in the dildo and watches as his boyfriend moans softly"Oh yeah I forgot to prep ya"he laughs and Itachi smiles slightly and moves his hips"Move it"Naruto does and Itachi moans and suddenly grips Naruto's hand tightly"What is it?"Naruto asked concerned"If you keep going..I'll...I'll cum"Naruto instantly pulls out the dildo"The only thing your cumming on is my dick"Naruto thrusts in and Itachi gasps and grips the blond's shoulders

Naruto waits for him to adjust then he starts moving Itachi moans and starts pulling at the collar on his neck"What is it?"Itachi whimpers"..want you to choke me"Naruto grins and takes off the collar and starts chocking his boyfriend tightly but not enough to kill him Itachi's moans grow louder and he rolls his hips on Naruto's erection Naruto watches as his boyfriends eyes roll back and he goes stiff and cums Naruto grunts and follows he lets go and puts the collar back on"Why did y-"Naruto pulls out making his boyfriend whine"Cuz your mine"he pulls Itachi close"Happy birthday Itachi"


	9. Jiraiyaxkushina

**Sorry for not updating sooner I just had no ideas but anyways this chapter will be of Jiraiya x Kushina and I'm doing it in Kushina's pov but I can always go back and do it in 3rd like the others**

* * *

I run my fingers through my hair I'm so bored usually I would clean but the house is spotless for once probably since Minato gone I sigh today is going to be a boring day

A knock at the door startles me I go over and open the door"Jiraiya?"he just grins at me"Minato isn't here today"he chuckles and walks right in I cross my arms"I'm not here for him"I close the door and follow him"Well what are you here for"he plops down in a chair"I have no ideas"I raise my eyebrow"No ideas for what"he huffs"I have writer's block"I sigh"Oh what do you want me to do about it"he looks at me slightly serious"Help me get over it"

I laugh for a solid minute"Oh your serious"he nods"So will you help me"I frown"Hm..I don't really know"he frowns"But I don't know who else to go to"I shrug again and walk upstairs"Hey where are you going"I hear him rush to follow me"I'm putting up Minato's clothes"Can't he do that himself"I nod"He can yes but he usually comes home from missions tired"suddenly he grabs my arm"Kushina please help me"I stare up at him"But.."I bite my lip"But what?"even if I slightly want to do this with him I won't let me desires get the best of me

I bend over to pick up the clothes basket then I feel my dress being pulled up"Hey-ahh"he rubs against me"Will you help me now?"the way he's rubbing against me feels so good"N-no"I moan and accidentally push back against him"You sure you seem like your enjoying this"I turn around facing him my common sense flying out the window"Okay Jiraiya I'll help you just do something I'm so wet for you"his face turns red and he pushes me towards the bed

His naked chest touches mine while his hands roam my body"Mm Jiraiya please"he kisses my neck and I feel his hand wander down to my womanhood"Please what"I rub my breast and moan when he pushes a finger in"You really are wet Kushina"he thrusts his finger then adds a second I bite my lip"Oh please fuck me~"he grins and removes his fingers"You sure?"I whine at his teasing"Yes"

He pushes in we both moan"Move!"he thrusts deeply it feels so good I rock back against him"Do more!"he licks my ear"Like what"I wrap my arms around his neck"Do more to my body anything just make me feel good~!"he pulls out and flips me over lifting my hips up then pushes back in"Yees!"

His thrusts deep and rough all I can do is moan helplessly and beg for more he pulls out"Spread your legs"I do as he says and feel a tongue press against me"Oh my-!"he doesn't hesitate and starts licking and suckling"Oh god right there!"I roll my hips on his face then he pulls away I whine"Ride me"I scramble to turn around then I position myself over his erection then I sit down

I bounce in his lap"Yeah like that~"I go faster it may sound stupid but this feels so much more incredible then me masterbating,he thrusts his hips up as I go down"OH!"I feel myself about to let go"JIRAIYA IM GONNA-!"I practically scream as my orgasim comes over me I feel him cum inside me he lifts me up and gently lays me down"That was incredible"he chuckles"Yeah and now I think I know the perfect thing for my books"I giggle"Your w~e~l~c~o~m~e"I sing and he slaps my ass"**Cum**e indeed"I hit shoulder and we laugh together


	10. Kaguya

**This one might be a bit bad since I haven't watched the part with Kaguya in awhile but here we go it's gonna be in Naruto's pov I was gonna make it Kaguya's but then decided against it I can go back and change it tho and this one also will be kind of dark **

* * *

I sit on the grass looking up at the sky I guess you could say I'm alone but I'd be crazy to say I'm not completely used to it

Something rustles in the bushes I stand up prepared to defend myself"Show yourself!"I yell a slender figure walks out of the bushes"What the-"she walks right up to me and kisses me

I don't know why but I don't push her away"You"is the only thing she says as she pushes me to the ground and shrugging off her clothes she then pulls down my pants and boxers she rubs her hand against my slowly growing erection she then drapes herself over me as she sinks down on me

_Shit why is she doing this to me and why aren't I stopping her_ I think to myself she does as she pleases to me and I eventually cum but that doesn't stop her she keeps going

After god knows how long she collapses beside me and kisses me passing I feel my consciousness slipping away"You will be perfect to rule with me **Naruto**"

I groan and open my eyes to see the same woman looking down at me I realize I'm in a bed"Where am I"she smiles slightly"Where you belong"I frown _what is she talking about and who is this woman_ I think to myself"Well who are you"she embraces me"Kaguya...Kaguya Ōtsutsuki"she caresses my cheek

"Have I been out long?"she rubs her fingers through my hair"Only two months"my jaw drops"I drugged you when I kissed you"I frown"Why?"she smiles and this time it looks borderline creepy"So you'll be with me"I push her off"What are you talking about"she just hugs me again

"Do you not see"I try to push her off again but she holds on"See what?"she does that creepy smile again"You are the **one**"one of her hands slide down my chest"You are the one that will rule with me"my eyes widen"I can't rule with you!"her expression drops and turns deadly"Why not"I think of Hinata"My fiancé Hinata..."her expression immediately changes into that of psychotic"Oh her I killed her now no one will get in the way of us"

I feel tears well up in my eyes"You did what to Hinata!?"she kisses my cheek"I killed her"that line repeats in my head over and over"But she..she was pregnant"she laughs"Well you don't have to worry about her having a child anymore"I frown"I wanted to be a father"at that her grin returns"You will be a father"

I glare at her"The father of my baby"my heart drops"A child with you?"she sits in my lap"Naruto I love you and you will soon grow to love me"I cry"Tell me who else you killed so we could **be **together"she grins but doesn't answer instead she hums

**A tear shed for her is a tear shed for me**

**A kiss and a hug all meant for me**

**A ring full of love and a Deity**

**Watching the stars surrounding the**

**No one come to huurt me**

**For I am the Queen**

**The world is in the palm of my hand**

**The bloodcurdling screams of all the dead**

**A puddle here a head over there**

**Tenji was wrong just like those men**

**Poor sweet Aino died to them**

**The truth is always left behind**

**While the world crumbles in shambles **

_After that Kaguya and Naruto committed mass destruction and succeeded in turning the world into mindless Zetsus those who died got lucky_

**For I am the Queen~**

* * *

okay guys so hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to add more requests oh and for the song Kaguya sang just think of it to the beat of a crappy music box kind of


	11. Inosaku 2

**This is for those who were waiting for the second part to the Ino x sakura one **

**Warning:Slight bondage yuri(girlxgirl) don't like then skip this chapter **

"Maybe I should use that toy you like so much"she frantically shakes her head"Hmm yeah your right now let me play with you"getting a kunai Ino cuts her dress"Hey-"Ino grins"Yeah I know it was your favorite"

"Oh my god Ino"she rolls her hips"Hm what's up"she groans"Stop teasing already"Ino laughs"Sorry I'll go faster"a hand rubs against her"Ooo"the hand quickens it's paste

"Oh Ino faster more!"Ino grins and lowers her head down"Wait your not about to-Ah!"a tongue moves around inside her"Ino Ino!"

Suddenly Ino pulls back ripping at her clothes then unties Sakura who tackles her"Finally you take your clothes off"Ino laughs and the two kiss trying to get as close as possible to each other but eventually they pull back for air"Mm you ready Ino?"

Sitting on top of Ino Sakura grinds against her"Shit move lower"Sakura moves so their womenhood pres together they both moan"Move Sakura"they frantically move their hips against each other"Yes yes!"

"Holy shit I'm-"they both moan loudly then Sakura collapses on Ino"Man that was fun"Sakura laughs and pecks her cheek"Yeah"a knock on the door startled both of them

"Um are you two down yet?"they both freeze"I forgot about your roommate"Sakura pulls a blanket over herself opening her mouth to answer but then an idea comes to mind and a dirty one at that"Hey Hinata"her roommate nervously looks at her"Call that boyfriend you always talk about"her roommates eyes widen"B-but Naruto is at work"Ino grins sitting up"Then you come closer"Reluctantly Hinata does"

**_"Wanna have some fun with us?"_**

* * *

**Thats all I had for this chapter sorry if it was short don't forget to add more requests **


	12. Kushina

**I finally got ideas so here's Kushina x Kiba **

**Warning:language degrading **

She sighed and flopped onto the sofa just to hear a knock at the door, groaning she stands up walking towards the door the moment she opens it she gets tackled to the ground

"Hey mom I'm back!"a cheerful voice fills her ears making her laugh

"Hey Naruto sweetie"his hug only tightens and she rubs his back smiling

"Oh my friend is here"he stands up and motions behind him, she stands up to see a kid well teenager but still a kid to her with spiky brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks

"This is Kiba and his dog Akamaru"she pats Naruto's head and let's the boys inside and gives them something to eat and drink

"Ah crap Naruto can you do me a favor"she listened as she washed the dishes

"Sure what ya need"Naruto jumps up ready for anything

"Can you take Akamaru for a walk"Naruto grins and gives a thumbs up

"Sure thing c'mon Akamaru"the dog barks and follows Naruto out the house, and that's when she feels it Kiba's eyes bore into her back

"Do you need something Kiba"she turns around and puts her hands on her hips, Kiba looks down flustered she walks over to him and leans down to get a better look at his face

"I-I'm fine miss Kushina"she crosses her arms but then she notices something that makes her smile, she puts her hand on his leg feeling him tense

"You know you can tell me"her hand crawls up his legs getting closer and closer to his manhood, Kiba's face flushes

"M-miss Kushina!?"her hand rests on his crotch and she leans her chest down giving Kiba a clear view of her cleavage, his eyes wander over her chest and her face

"I can help you"she whispers in his ear and nibbles on it then she grabs his hands and puts it on her breasts, she gingerly squeezes her breasts

"Miss Kushina..."she moves and sits on his lap and kisses his neck

"Every teenager goes through this faze"he gives a particularly hard squeeze making her moan

"Your such a bad boy Kiba~"he moves his hands to her hips nodding frantically

"Oh fuck yes I am"she grin and rubs herself against Kiba making them both moan, she starts to take off her clothes and he follows but stumbles more then she does out of pure excitement

"Kiba be a good boy for your mistress"again he nods frantically making her grin

"Show your mistress how much you appreciate her"Kiba kneels in front of her testing the waters by grabbing her thighs, she sighs but otherwise doesn't do anything his eyes glued to her arousal

"Don't be shy Kiba-kun~"he slowly licks her and the sound she makes fill him with pride he gets more aggressive

"Oh shit oh fuck yess!"she grips his shoulders and grinds back against him, suddenly she convulses and nearly falls Kiba sits back and wipes his face staring up at his mistress waiting for her next call

"You such a good doggy for your mistress aren't you slut!"she slaps his face and he groans feeling pleasure, she sits on the sofa and spreads her legs

"Please your mistress Kiba-kun~"Kiba doesn't hesitate to push his aching erection into her

"Oh fuck yeah!!"he bites back a groan and thrusts hard into her, everything so overwhelming for him but her can't stop his hips

"Fuck mistress it's so damn good!"she grins and grabs his neck lightly choking him

"Mm I bet, your my little pain loving slut of a dog"Kiba moans at the words and sucks on her breast feeling his orgasim, she noticed and grins

"Cum for me doggy cum for me!!"they both yell out in pleasure cumming at the same time.They pant for awhile and once they catch their breath they hurry and but their clothes on just in time for Naruto to bust through the door

"I'm back!"she smiles and winks at Kiba then leans over to whisper in his ear

"Come play again with your mistress soon little doggy"


	13. Kiba’s punishment

**So I'm finally updating this story it's a continuation of the Kushina x Kiba one I did so uhh here you go**

**Warning:the same as it was before whatever it was**

She watches as Naruto and Kiba joked around the entire day she normally would've felt happy seeing Naruto so happy but she wasn't at all Kiba -_that darn boy_\- kept teasing her whether he knew it or not, taking off his shirt showing off the toned abs she was going to get him back for this and she had the perfect way to do it

"Hey mom can Kiba stay over for the weekend"she nearly grinned to her ears maybe she didn't have to do anything

"Of course he can!"she smiles brightly trying to hide the fact she had something planned, Naruto rushes upstairs with Kiba in toe before they locked eyes she simply grinned watching as his face turned about twenty different shades of red in that one second. She carefully opened the door Kiba and Naruto were knocked out halfway on the bed she stifled a laugh and grabbed Kiba by the undersides of his arms dragging him out the room into hers, carefully not to wake him she tied his arms to the bed and straddled his hips rousing him from sleep

"M-miss Kushina!-"she covered his mouth and leaned on him kissing his neck

"Now you know that's not my name anymore~"she watches as Kiba's face was redder then a tomato

"M-mistress"she grinned and pulls down his pants and grinned seeing his throbbing erection

"Already so hard for me~"she gripped his erection tightly and teasingly licked the tip

"M-mistress ah"she sat up and took off the apron and the rest of her clothes

"I'm going to punish you so badly for teasing me today~"she whispers in his ear before nibbling on it, she cuts his shirt in half so she can mover her hand over his firm chest

"B-but Naruto is sleeping next doo-Ahh"she deepthroats him to hush him well then again maybe it's the wrong way to go to hush someone but not like it matters right now, she pulls back and positions herself over Kiba teasingly rubbing herself against him

"Ahh"she watches as his wrists strain against the cloth she giggles and turns around laying on her chest before reaching her hand behind her to rub herself, this goes on for about 30 minutes before she hears the sound of cloth ripping she doesn't get the chance to see what the cause was before Kiba thrusts into her

"AHh!"she moans loudly feeling a hand wrap around her mouth the pace never faulting in the slightest, she pushes back against Kiba trying to get more pleasure

"MmMm!"Kiba flips her onto her back shoving a cloth in her mouth lifting her legs onto his shoulders and thrusts deeper, she arches her back and scratches at his the pleasure was incredible for her. Kiba pants sweat dripping down from him

"M-mistress I'm gonna-"he doesn't even finish his sentence before he releases inside of her, she shudders violently before going still Kiba pulls out and falls onto his backside she gets up to face him pulling him close smashing her breast between them and taking the cloth from her mouth

"You were so good, hmm how was I~"Kiba snuggles into her breast making her smile

"Mistress c-can we do more?"she pushes his onto his back straddling his hips

"Of course we can my little pet"

**That's all I got sorry if it was to short for you, also request more things guys I don't necessarily mind what it is I need more ideas anyways**

**But anyways **

**Make sure to check out my other stories**

**And thanks for reading **


End file.
